


Much Ado About A Tie

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve, M/M, Office Sex, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been blazing in Oahu as of late, and today's no different.  But even though it's a Saturday, Danny shows up in the office wearing a tie, and something in Steve snaps - in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado About A Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a bit of a tie-kink for a little while, fueled by Danny WIliams. This is set early on in the series, when the ties were much more prolific.

Oahu was going through an unusually hot spell. Hot _and_ muggy.  And while the side effect of a long stretch of hot and muggy meant that the criminal element had escaped into the relative comfort of air conditioning - leaving 5-0 to work more white-collar crimes the last eleven days - it had done nothing for Danny's temper.  If anything, it seemed to make Danny's already short fuses even shorter.  
  
Despite the heat, Danny never once came to work without his tie. And as Steve watches Danny roll in, an iced coffee in his hand in the already 84 degree heat, Danny bitching up a storm by way of greeting, Steve missed most of it.  Instead, Steve was transfixed on a bead of perspiration that trickled down Danny's neck, pausing at his strong pulse point, before disappearing into the starched collar of Danny's shirt.   
  
There was a sudden snapping of fingers just in front of Steve's face, bringing him out of his trance.  "McGarrett.  _McGarrett_!" Danny almost shouted.  "You in there?"  
  
Coming back to himself, Steve asks, "Danny, _what_ are you doing here?  On a _Saturday_? You forget you have the day off?"  
  
"Hello?  Do I look like Mister Moneybags over here?"  When Steve gives Danny a curious look, his partner continues, "You think my shithole of an apartment has AC?  Much less that I have enough spare cash to counter the 374 degree convection oven temperatures that this lovely volcanic-rock oasis provides?"  
  
Sighing, Steve says, "Then come stay at my place. It's like 10 degrees cooler where I live.  Plus, we got the trade winds that make it nice."  
  
Danny gets right up into Steve's face, a smirk parting his lips as he points a finger at Steve.  "You know _damn well_ that every time I end up at your place, we end up in that ginormous bed of yours."  
  
Steve can't help but smile back at him.  "And what's the problem with that?"  
  
Danny lets out a sigh.  "Not that I don't appreciate all this," Danny says, which Steve has to interrupt with a kiss, "but at least _here_ it's a cool 74 degrees."  
  
Grabbing ahold of Danny's tie, Steve says, "You know you'd be a whole lot cooler if you'd just ditch the ties, Danny."  
  
"What.  And lose my professional image with the HPD?"  
  
Steve rolls his eyes, but doesn't let go of the tie. "Yeah, well it's just you and me in the office, Danno.  You think you need to impress _me_?"  
  
Smirking as he runs a hand through his hair, Danny stretches, Steve's eyes automatically going to the buttons of Danny's shirt, hints of tanned, furry flesh hiding beneath.  "Maybe I'm bucking for a raise," he says, then winks up at Steve.  
  
"Raise, huh?" Steve says.  "I'll give you a raise."  
  
Before Danny can spit out a comeback, Steve uses Danny's tie to haul the man to his tiptoes, kissing him stupid.  He holds fast, even as he lets his other hand roam Danny's backside, grinding his crotch against Danny, feeling Danny's already hard cock against his thigh.  
  
"Steve.  Steve. _Steven_!" Danny says, trying to halt the barrage of kisses Steve is bestowing across Danny's mouth, his cheeks, his neck.  When Steve finally catches Danny's gaze, Danny asks, "Not that I'm complaining, but here?"  
  
Tugging gently on Danny's tie, Steve says, "We _are_ the only ones here," and then pulls Danny to his office, adding, "And like you said, it _is_ nice and cool."  
  
Steve gets Danny into his office, shutting the door behind them as he pushes Danny into his plush chair.  He leans down, situating himself between Danny's legs as he makes quick work of Danny's shoes, then socks.  Nimble fingers dash up Danny's legs, making quick work of Danny's pants as Steve holds his partner's gaze.  As the zipper comes down, Steve leans in, feeling the hardness of Danny's engorged cock against his cheek, then again locks onto Danny's soulful eyes.  
  
The pants come down, along with Danny's boxers, in one quick motion. Danny leans forward to grasp at Steve's shirt, but Steve just bats his hands away.  For this feast, he wants to be fully clothed, but have the vast expanse of Danny's skin laid out before him.  Steve lets his hands roam up under Danny's shirt, tweaking a nipple and playing with Danny's furry chest as he takes Danny's cock all the way down his throat, enjoying how the foreskin feels as it pulls against the back of his tongue.  
  
When Danny can't help divest Steve of his clothes, he starts to loosen his tie. But again, Steve bats at Danny's hands away, grunting at the action.  
  
"What?" a thoroughly dazed Danny asks.  
  
"The tie stays," Steve manages as he comes off Danny's cock for a split second, then nibbles at Danny's foreskin.  
  
It's then that Steve's fingers start working the buttons of Danny's shirt that Danny finally gets with the program.  He loosens the tie just slightly, as both pair of hands quickly work the buttons.  Once they are all taken care of, Steve grabs at Danny's collar, pulling the shirt away from Danny's body.  Danny is distracted by a plinking sound, but Steve just says, "We'll sew it back on," of the errant button that now lay somewhere under his desk.  
  
Leaning down, Steve kisses Danny as he wraps the tie around his fist. "You're mine, Danny Williams," Steve grunts out.  
  
"Do you see me complaining?" Danny manages, but is cut short when Steve pulls the button fly of his cargo pants, pushing them down to his ankles in one swift move as his cock springs into the cool office air.  
  
"For once, no," Steve says, then pulls Danny out of the chair. He's on his feet in a second, and Steve again plunder's Danny's mouth, swallowing a moan.  
  
Still using the tie as leverage, Steve pulls Danny to the desk, then grunts as he turns his partner around.  "Hands on the desk," he says.  
  
Danny has the dirtiest look on his face.  "Steve McGarrett; kinky motherfucker," he says with a lecherous wink.   
  
"Lube.  Second drawer," Steve barks.  Not that he doesn't like the sound of the title Danny just bestowed on him.  But he doesn't think that the Governor would allow it to go on his business cards.  
  
And damn if Danny isn't ultra-responsive to Steve's commands. He watches as Danny pulls the lube out, then squirts some out onto his fingers, first applying some to Steve's leaking, swollen cock, and then to his own ass.   
  
Steve checks his work by guiding his free hand to Danny's ass, letting one finger, then two breach Danny's hole.  Each push is met with a gasp until Danny turns, Steve still holding onto the tie, and says, "Dammit, McGarrett.  Are you gonna fuck me already?"  
  
Pulling on the tie to help Danny arch his back, Steve puts the head of his cock against Danny's ass, letting Danny take a breath before he pushes inside. And all at once, Steve is in heaven. He feels Danny's tight passage as one hand goes to Danny's hip, slowly pulling himself closer to Danny, until his cock is buried deep in Danny's ass.  
  
They stay like that for a few seconds, until Danny nods, and then Steve slowly pulls back with his hips, drawing his cock to just inside the ring of Danny's ass, and then plunging back in.  It doesn't take them long to find a rhythm, Steve maintaining a hold on Danny's tie and keeping his partner's back arched as he plunges deep into Danny, then pulls back, and again plunging deep.  He knows Danny loves this, with the almost nonsensical, porntastic sex noises that Danny is uttering.  And each thrust finds its way to Danny's prostate, so Steve tries to vary his strokes, making Danny feel it in his core.  
  
His legs begin to shake, just as Danny's have, and Steve knows that he's close.  "I'm gonna come," Danny says, taking one hand off the table.  
  
"Not yet," Steve grunts out, grabbing at Danny's hand. He's heard Danny talk about guys who bottom being able to come without touching himself, and this he wants to see for himself.  Wants to do this for Danny.  _To_ Danny.  
  
One hand still pulling on Danny's tie, and the other now holding Danny's wrists behind his back, Steve increases his thrust, making sure he continually pummels Danny's prostate.  
  
"Oh god... Oh god..." Danny mutters, and Steve knows he's close. Can _feel_ that he's close.  So he pulls back, almost slipping from Danny's ass, then rams it home again and again until Danny starts to cry out, his passage tightening as Danny spills his seed all over Steve's desk.  
  
Finally letting go of Danny's arms, Steve tells Danny to brace himself on the desk again.  He leans in, the now ruined tie still wrapped around his hand as he pulls Danny up, latching onto Danny's lips as he gives himself over to a powerful orgasm. He finally lets go of the tie, wrapping an arm around Danny's stomach as Danny kisses him, and he closes his eyes as brilliant flashes of white tumble into his vision as he spills his seed deep into his partner.  
  
The couple stays there against Steve's desk, panting as they catch their breath.  Danny finally helps Steve ease from his backside and turns, pulling Steve to him. Steve rests his head against Danny's forehead, and the two smile, gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
"So.  This a new kink, babe?" Danny asks.  At Steve's upturned eyebrow, he adds, "Not that I'm complaining."   
  
The couple shares a laugh, Steve basking in the smell of sex that envelopes them both.  "Maybe," Steve says with a wink before pulling up his pants, then reaching down and grabbing the rest of Danny's wayward clothes to hand to him.  
  
"Just one thing," Danny says as he steps back into his boxers.  
  
Steve looks up from gathering the loose button from under the desk. "What?" he asks.  
  
Grinning, Danny says, "You owe me a new tie."  
  
Danny escapes McGarrett's clutches, racing out into the bullpen and towards the office showers, with Steve in hot pursuit.


End file.
